


With you, I'm safe

by Taitsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko doesn't know how to swim and Kagami is really sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you, I'm safe

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got bored at a party and wrote this... doesn't have a plot tho...

Kuroko Tetsuya was at the pool with the whole team, but he wasn't with them at the moment.

"What are you doing over there, Kuroko?" Kagami asked the smaller and unnoticeable teen

"I'm watching over the kids" he said, well in fact, he was on the kids’ pool so knowing him it was a believable statement, but Kagami knew that wasn't the whole truth

"Why?"            

"Because I like kids and..." He said the last part so low Kagami couldn't hear "Can you repeat loudly enough for me to understand?"

"Promise you won't laugh" Kuroko asked not showing shyness at all

"Okay?" Kagami answered unsure what Kuroko could say

"I don't know how to swim" Kagami tried hard not to laugh at Kuroko's expression, once he could trust he wouldn't laugh when he opened his mouth he said

"Okay, I'll keep you company, then"

"Why?" Kuroko asked "you don't like kids"

"That's true, but I like you" Kagami hadn't do anything but Kuroko could feel the heat grow bigger on his cheeks

"If..." Kuroko started "If you want we could go there but you must help me not to drown" Kuroko said showing a little bit of shyness and Kagami loved when Kuroko showed any kind of expression even if it was in little amounts, at this Kagami showed his peculiar grin.

In less than a minute both of them where on the other pool and Kuroko was holding Kagami's arm really tight as it was beginning to be more deep.

"You can climb on my back if you want" he offered and Kuroko nodded climbing over Kagami's back.

"Thank you" he whispered into Kagami's ear, he was glad Kagami was with him and helped him, he felt safe whenever the big redhead idiot was near, and he could trust Kagami wouldn't let him drown, he felt comfortable.

Yes, definitely with Kagami by his side, he would be safe no matter the situation.

 


End file.
